Legends Never Die
by killavals
Summary: Team Stax may be gone, their old inner kairu with the prism kairu but years later a class learns about them. Join them for knowledge on how Team Stax's journey began and how it ended. How friendships were built but were easily taken down and repaired and how bones were shattered and blood was shed but healed by love or broken even more by hatred. R&R i don't own Redakai...still...
1. Mr Tiro's class

**A's note~**

**yeah I know its been a while since I've done anything but I have a lot going on. Anyways I have only told this idea to one person and I've told others other ideas but this idea is planned out more its going to be short or well a short chapter but this story will be kinda long.**

In a classroom in the year 2200 (Team stax has passed)~

A tall man walked into the classroom followed by a bunch a students who began to take their seats. Mr. Tiro a language arts teacher grabbed a bunch of books from a box labeled: _REDAKAI:The Ultimate Team_. He began passing them out looking at the students' dull expression like they where zombies.

"Now class this book is explaining whats going on right now it may seem fiction but its non-fiction." Mr. Tiro stated as he continued to pass out the books hearing a few groans from the class.

"Some information on this book is that long ago there was a team consisting of three members Ky Stax Maya and Boomer trained by a legendary Redakai Master Boaddai. The trio fought against the dark master, Lokar and his e-teen teams the Radikor, Imperiaz, Batticor, and hiverax. Each team collected a magical force called kairu and the darker side of it shadow kairu." Mr. Tiro said seeing some of the dull expressions turn into slightly interested ones.

A boy named Joshua raised his hand. "Um whats kairu?" he asked.

"Kairu is the life force of the universe. Lokar a former redakai separated good kairu from bad kairu creating shadow kairu once the other redakai where informed of his actions Lokar was expelled from the redakai council swearing vengeance on Master Boaddai and the other redakai." Mr. Tiro answered. "Any questions?"

Many students raised their hands and Mr. Tiro answered most of them. "Yes Lilly."

"Can you explain more on the powerful team like what they did for the team?"

" Well I can tell you that they are formally known as team stax with Ky as the leader with an ego bigger than you can believe, Maya the smartest and the voice of reason and Boomer the funny bone and he keeps the group together. Anymore questions?" Mr. Tiro replied taking a seat at his desk and opening the book.

This time a girl named Valerie raised her hand. "When can we read it?"

Mr. Tiro grinned seeing that he has caught his classes attention and interest. "How about now?"

The class opened the book titled _REDAKAI: The Ultimate Team_ with the authors name in the corner: _Zoey _(Blank no last name fo you!).

**A's note~**

**like I said its gonna be short tomorrow I gotta wake up at 4 am (pacific time) and go to a music festival then go to Disney land so I wont be doing anything tomorrow and not much Saturday but I'll update Tuesday maybe and Ill accept song request this story will have Kya in it I promise but until then Peace!**


	2. meditation on a sleepy night

**A's note (THIS IS IMPRTANT READ IT)~**

**hi guys gals and frogs? Jk so this will be my last authors note because I want this story to be like an actual book but if I have anything to say that's important or answer any questions or anything ill put a short one (if I forget sorry force of habit). As we all know this story will be really long since its going through team stax's adventures from the very beginning (Before ep1 s1) and to the end (past ep26 s2) so say bye bye authors note and read on!**

**P.S there will be none of **"in this (place)"**so it can be book like.**

**PP.S if yo have any ideas for a chapter like the way you wanted an episode to go feel free to give me one!**

Before Mr. Tiro opened the book he could hear a few kids whispering about two characters in the book... Ky and Maya saying that they are going to fall in love so they called it Kya...

"Ahem." Mr. Tiro said softly shushing the class so he could read. He smiled and began...

_**REDAKAI: THE ULTIMATE TEAM CHAPTER 1~ MEDITATION ON A SLEEPY NIGHT**_

_It was the 2110 moon light shined above from what looked like to be a monastery, an older man wearing red and black robes with the Redakai's golden emblem on his belt stood in front of a blue haired girl wearing robes that were like Kung Fu like but brown and black she too had the emblem of the redakai and bandages around her forearms who seemed to be in a meditative state. Her eyes where closed but not to where she was squeezing them together her hands where at her sides palms facing down and a blue mystical energy flowed out of them._

"_Maya," The old man whispered softly bringing her out of he meditative state not scarring the little one._

"_Yes Master Boaddai?" Maya answered with a slight smile on her face._

"_You can stop now if you like training is over and you may get some rest," Boaddai answered using his full voice instead of a whisper._

"_Okay," Was all Maya said she stood up and headed to her room being greeted by a tangerine alien two inches shorter than her._

"_Hi Maya!" He said in his high-pitched voice._

"_Hi Mookie!" Maya replied and walked over to a ship called the x-scaper walking through the open door to Mookie._

"_How did training go?" Mookie asked._

"_Great I guess I just had to meditate and do a few fighting styles." Maya replied then yawning loudly and walking off to her room. "see you tomorrow Mookie night."_

"_Night Maya!" Mookie shouted so the girl could hear him and walking over the the x-scaper's control panel to do some maintenance on the ship._

_In Maya's room Maya layed down on her bed that was sticking out of the ground her eyes half closed slightly opening then closing some more till they were fully closed and she fell asleep..._


	3. meeting a new friend

_ **CHAPTER 2~ MEETING A NEW FRIEND**_

_ Maya was dreaming about her friend Ky Stax. She met him_ when she was only 5 years old they weren't friends right away but they kinda warmed up to each other with the help of being stuck with each other for a while since master Boaddai and Ky's father Connor Stax left on important Redakai buisness.

_ Back in the year 2107 Maya wearing the proper kairu student outfit stood in front of three bowls that where upside down one of the three containing a small ball glowing with kairu energy. she had to find the energy while she was blind folded only allowed to use her kairu sense that was still developing. Master Boaddai stood beside her watching her carefully seeing which bowl she would choose. Maya moved her head to the bowl on the left and pointed to it. Master Boaddai lifted up the bowl revealing a ball of kairu, Maya took off the blind fold and smiled and Boaddai ruffled her hair._

_"Your kairu detecting skills are developing quite nicely Maya," Boaddai complimented. Maya replied with a giggle and smiled._

_"Looks like you got a new student." A new voice said._

_"Ahh Connor what brings you to the monastery?" Boaddai asked Maya stood behind the old master slightly shy._

_"Well I was wondering if you could help train my son Ky every once in a while. Ky why don't you come say hi."Connor said and a boy with blue eyes and jet black hair about the age of six or seven peeped out behind Connor his eyes full of a mix of fear and shyness._

_"Hi." Ky whispered but loud enough for everyone to hear._

_"I will gladly train him because it looks like he and Maya need to be around kids their age." Boaddai answered with a slight chuckle. "Maya please say hello to ky he will be training with us every once in a while." Maya peeked out from Boaddai's right leg and waving at Ky. Ky looked at her golden eyes and blue hair and the blue markings on her face._

_"When will he stay?" Boaddai asked. Connor rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed._

_"Well i was hoping maybe today for a few hours maybe get to know Maya a little." Connor suggested_

_"I think that is a good idea." Boaddai replied._

_ Connor then lowered him self down to Ky's eye level "Ky can you stay here for a while I need to go do some important things can i trust you to be good?"_

_"Yes." KY replied and hugged his dad around the neck._

_"Alright Ky see you soon bye Master Boaddai." Connor said and waved to Maya and walked away._

_"Okay Ky why don't you come over here and you can come train with Maya for a little bit and then you two can go play." Boaddai said in a voice that he sometimes used with Maya to help her when she does something wrong and he needs to correct her mistake. _

_Ky cautiously walked over to Boaddai and Maya Noticing Maya jump back a little. He then looked up at Boaddai unsure of what to do next._

_"How about we start with a few_ _fighting moves." Boaddai said and smiled at his new student who returned a smile._

_ Maya's dream came to a close she smiled remembering the first time she met Ky the first day they fought and when they became best friends. she looked at the calander in her room it was June 9th, 2110 the day she met Ky for the First time and he was coming over today. She got up quickly and got dressed into her robes and wraping the wrist wraps around her arms and exited the room going to the dinning area to get some breakfast. today is looking to be a good day._


	4. A new team

_**Chapter 3~ A new team**_

_ Once Maya was done eating your breakfast she headed out to the training arena what looked similar to one of the tournament arenas though this one didn't have bleachers but monuments of faces that were parts of the kairu vessel. When she entered she saw Ky her best friend and another boy? He was a possible inch taller than Ky, blonde hair_ with a bandana keeping it away from his face and he was ore muscular. _He too were wearing the training robes of a kairu student_.

_"Hey Ky!" Maya greeted walking over to the two boys._

_"Oh hey Maya let me introduce you to my friend!" Ky replied and stood up with his other friend. "Boomer thins is Maya, Maya this is Boomer." Ky said motioning to his friends when he said their names. Boomer and Maya both waved to each other with a smile."And! Boomer is gonna stay here to train with us and im staying here for a long time since my dad has to go on an important mission."_

_"Cool now we can be a team." Maya said with a smile._

_"Yeah! that will be so awesome!" Boomer added excited._

"I guess its settled then._ We will be one of the greatest teams ever!" Ky replied standing up seeing that master Boaddai was coming over._

_"You three will definitely be one of the greatest teams in the universe but I will chose one of you to be the leader today during training." Master Boaddai said while looking at each of his students._

_"Yes Master Boaddai." Ky, Maya, and Boomer replied and bowed._

_ Hours later training began to come to a close Ky, Maya,and Boomer spared till the sun went down and Master Boaddai came out and gave them the news on who would be leader._

_"The three of you have trained hard today i think now would be the best time to tell you who will be the leader." Boaddai informed smiling seeing his students where eager to know who will be the leader. "Ky will you be the leader of this team?" Boaddai asked._

_Ky jumped out the sound of his name and his face became red. "I'd love to Master B." ky answered in excitement. Ky Looked at Boomer and Maya he Could tell they were happy for them But the weren't Bummed out at all! _

_"Very well then I want you three to come up with a team name by the end of tomorrows training." with that said Boaddai left the training arena and went to his room._

_ Ky turned to Maya and Boomer. "You guys aren't even bummed out that you aren't the leader?" He asked._

_"Nope to be honest I didn't even want to be the leader im more of the guy to have your backs." Boomer answered crossing his arms._

_"Yeah besides I am more of a kairu detector than a leader." Maya added smiling._

_"Ok But what about a team name?" Ky said sitting down on the floor thinking._

_"How about team uh... i got nothing..." Boomer replied rubbing his head to think of a name._

_"Got it! team ego!" Ky said jumping to his feet. Boomer and Maya shook their heads._

_"How about team Ky has and ego." Maya Joked and everyone laughed. "How about Team Stax?" she suggested._

_"Ooo I love the sound of that!" Boomer agreed smiling._

_"But that's my last name but it does sound cool Team Stax it is!" Ky replied and stuck out his hand Boomer put his hand on top followed by Maya._

_"YEAH!" They all shouted._


	5. the journey begins and visions appear

**A's note~**

**just real quick cause I haven't done an authors note in a while its killing me! Anyways I started summer school don't think it will affect me posting new chapters but band camp will and NJROTC will too ill post an authors note when I start one of those things! And happy late bday to me! And happy birthday to the USA !238!**

**Chapter 4~ The hunt for kairu begins and visions appear pt 1!**

_Four years later Team Stax's training was completed, a final test was set up to test not only their skills but their team work. Though there was no E-Teens to fight an occasional monster would be set in a certain place and the team would have to fight it for the kairu inside. Master Boaddai stood in front of his three students though they weren't in the proper training robes of a kairu student anymore they were each in their own different type of clothing._

_Ky was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a sleeveless jacket a black x-com that almost looked like it had the letter 'K' on it he was also wearing black pants and black belt holding his x-reader and the redakai emblem only that it was silver and a lime green, his shoes where red with white marks that resembled arrows._

_Boomer almost following Ky's fashion he had a dark brown shirt with white stripes on the sleeves covered by a lighter brown jacket with cargo pockets on them. He had a white belt holding his x-reader and the redakai emblem like Ky's his pants were also brown his shoes where brown an white high-tops. He had his x-com on his right arm that was different shades of gray with an emerald in the center. Boomer also wore his red headband that slightly popped more than the other colors._

_Maya now had her hair tied back into what looked like a fan she had a dark green sleeveless shirt that looked to be ripped had blue markings on the side one resembling the letter 'P'. Her white belt slightly at an angle had red minuses on it was holding her x-reader and redakai emblem that where like Ky and Boomer's and a cloth that was in the front and back of her had the colors green and brown. Liker her shirt she had black pants with the same markings. Her dark brown boots reached about an inch below her knees. Maya had a golden x-com on her left arm and a golden bracelet under her shoulder with the letter 'Y' on it including a gold necklace with one red object on each side._

"_Today is an important day for you my warriors, the three of you will search for a kairu deposit in the monastery's forest but be prepared for there will be certain challenges for each of you this test will see how you work as a team what your knowledge about certain monsters you will encounter and what attacks will be best to use when battling certain monsters." Boaddai instructed. Ky Maya and Boomer nodded each of them excited to battle and win new x-drives._

"_You may begin your quest." Boaddai said and the three students ran off into the forest._

_The three of them took out their x-readers looking at the screen to pin point the kairu's location. Minutes later they ran into a blue Trisquad, the monster had multiple arms legs and eyes its body was like a ball and it had a big mouth with razor sharp teeth._

"_You guys ready?" Ky asked his team mates._

"_Ready as I'll ever be bro." Boomer answered grinning._

"_Yup and remember red and green attacks will be more affective." Maya applied._

_The battle began when the a blue vortex appeared in the sky and lightning shot out of it. Ky Maya and Boomer each pressed a button on their x-readers making a wheel of monsters attacks and a card of them selves float above their device._

"_We call upon the power of kairu!" Team stax shouted holding up their x-readers._

"_FRACTUS MAGMA MINIONS!" Ky shouted and a magma monster that had a volcano head appeared behind him._

"_FROZTOK BLIZZARD AXES!" Boomer jumped into the air roaring as glacier like monster appeared behind him too._

"_INFINITA FIRE WHIPS!" Maya joined in as a flame like monster appeared behind her._

_The Trisquad let out a roar ready to battle..._

"_Magma minions!" Ky fired his attack at the Trisquad and magma like globs appeared around it trapping it in its magma._

"_Nice one Ky my turn Fire whips!" Maya said and a whip that was completely made out of green energy appeared in each hand. Maya then whipped the monster multiple times before the attack faded away._

_Soon a red energy formed around the Trisquad and formed into an attack hitting Maya sending her back several feet. Ky looked back at Maya with worry in his eyes._

"_Maya are you okay?" He asked, Maya gave a thumbs up before getting back on her feet._

"_Alright Trisquad time to end this." Boomer said preparing his attack, "Blizzard axes!" the attack was like fire whips but more than two flew at the monster._

_The Trisquad roared and turned into a ball of kairu it divided itself into three different orbs. Team stax held out their x-readers and collected the energy._

"_That was so awesome I cant wait for another battle!" Boomer shouted._

"_Yeah that was so fun!" Ky agreed he looked back at Maya. "What do you think My?" Ky said calling her by her nickname._

"_It was cool I cant wait to get more kairu." She answered and smiled at Ky. The warriors then began walking towards the kairu's location though they weren't even half way done with this practice quest. The team took all the right routes to the kairu taking minutes to decide which path to take when their was as fork in the walk way. Minutes later Maya suddenly fell back letting out a groan and landing on the ground with a thud. Ky and Boomer looked back shocked._

"_Maya!" Ky and Boomer shouted in unison rushing over to their fallen teammate..._

**(sorry but cliffies are my thing and thanks algazwani.m for helping with this ch! peace)**


	6. finding the kairu

(out of summer school now school starts on the 11 of august)

**Ch 5~ The hunt for kairu begins and visions appear pt 2!**

_Ky was the first to reach Maya he knelt down next to her and checked her pulse and if she was breathing "well she is breathing and her pulse is a little fast but shes okay." Ky thought._

_Images were flashing through her mind she saw kairu with a Rip Tide and a Lionere guarding it. The relic they were searching for was in a statue of the Redakai emblem. Maya then heard voices saying wake up it was Ky and boomer Shouting at her! Seconds later she was being pulled out of the trance and woke up sweating and breathing heavily plus Ky was holding her tightly around the waist and she blushed slightly._

"_Thank the kairu your okay! What happened?" Boomer asked smiling and Ky let go of her allowing her to stand up and dust herself up._

"_I don't know Boomer one second I was walking and then I fell and images just started flashing through my head...I think I saw the kairu its in a statue of the redakai emblem with two monsters guarding it." Maya answered with a slight worried expression written on her face._

"_Well at least we know what were up against common lets get searching again." Ky said and began walking ahead. Boomer and Maya then followed closely behind._

_An hour passed and team stax continued walking till they met a fork in the road one going to the right and the other going to the left. Each of them looked at their x-readers and took the right one and it came to a clearing where a Lionere and a Rip Tide stood including the kairu._

"_Well lets start battling Kairu Challenge!" Ky shouted and bowed along with Boomer and Maya and the two monsters let out a roar in acceptance._

_The battle lasted minutes Boomer and Ky were taking on Rip Tide and Maya was facing Lionere. Boomer was hit with and attack and was out of energy so he sat on the sidelines cheering on his teammates._

"_Sniper Sight!" Maya shouted the Lionere let out a roar of pain and turned into an orb then floated over to Maya and she collected the kairu._

"_Hey Maya need some help Magma Blast!" Ky shouted and the same thing happened to Rip Tide but divided into two separate orbs and Ky and Boomer collected the kairu as the sky turned back to normal. "Never mind." _

"_Alright good job guys now lets get the kairu!" Boomer shouted happy they won._

"_Yep and now all our hard work has payed off." Maya applied and took out her x-reader along with Ky and Boomer. The kairu flowed into the sky circling a few times and dividing into three separate deposits flowing into each of the new kairu warriors x-readers._

"_I got Red Trisquad awesome!" Boomer said and pumped his fist in the air._

"_Cool I got Lionere!" Maya announced._

"_And I got a Green Rip tide!" Ky added. "Well I'm beat how about we go home now." Ky suggested. Boomer and Maya nodded in agreement._

_Later one when the sky darkened and the sun went down team stax returned to the monastery Master Boaddai was pleased his students passes his test. Ky and Boomer left to the x-scaper to go play their video games and Maya stayed with Boaddai to ask him some questions._

"_Is everything alright Maya?" Boaddai asked ,Maya looked at the ground._

"_Yeah every things fine it's just that during the mission I fell and images appeared in my head why did that happen?" She asked slightly unsure on how to explain the whole thing._

"_Ah this is quite normal Maya not to all students but students who can sense kairu the images you saw showed you where the kairu was right?" Maya nodded. " You will be fine the first few visions are slightly shocking but after a while you will get used to them and you will be able to sense kairu from far away places including being able to see where the kairu is and its surroundings." Boaddai explained. "You should go get some rest tomorrow is a big day for all three of you." With that Maya bowed._

"_Thanks Master Boaddai." she turned around and walked over to the x-scaper._

**(the reason I gave Ky a green riptide is because he hasn't used the blue one in his dad's x-reader and I think it goes into his x-reader so I didn't want duplicates and gave him a green one if there is such thing as a green rip tide.)**


End file.
